Eternal Vow
by Kitai Shinsei
Summary: Slash Content Harry has some wedding day jitters, but everything turns out OK in the end. Sappiest thing I ever wrote.


Title: Eternal Vow

Author: Kitai Shinsei

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling so I do not own it. Want proof? *Holds up ID* See: Kirsten Bernard, born 17 December 1985, nationality: South African. 

Author's Notes: Last night I was stupid and had two cups of coffee before I went to bed, so I tossed and turned for several hours while my brain came up with fanfics. This is one of them. Point the blame at the people who make Ricoffee taste so good and at Viscountess Babbles-On for getting me onto Snarry (Snape/Harry).

Dedication: To Viscountess Babbles-On for getting me onto Snarry. :p

Warnings: Slash. Swearing. Sappiness. Ah, alliteration rules. ^_^ Oh! And implied Mpreg.

~*~

__

"Love makes us patient, understanding, and kind.

And we judge with our heart not with our mind.

For as soon as love enters heart's open door,

The faults that we once saw are not their anymore."

-- Unknown

Eternal Vow

Harry Potter kicked the bedpost. Hard. It hurt. He let this be known.

"AAAAAARGH!!! SHIT!!!" He grabbed his toe and hopped around on one foot swearing profusely. "Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!" 

From the dressing table to the left of the room, his mirror said in a disapproving tone, "Now then, dearie, would you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Harry glared at it. "I haven't got a mother." He told it severely, with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Aunt, then." The mirror said impatiently.

"I wouldn't kiss my aunt!" Harry exclaimed in disgust. "And if you'd met her, you wouldn't either!"

"Fine! Then your closest female friend!" Said the mirror in exasperation. 

"I don't kiss females. I'm gay." Harry said in an almost smug tone.

Equally smugly, the mirror replied, "How about your husband-to-be?"

The twenty-one-year-old smirked a smirk worthy of a Slytherin as he answered with, "You should hear what _he_ says."

The mirror spluttered apoplectically for a second, then fell silent with a huff. Harry sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands, the discussion with the piece of reflective glass reminding him exactly _why_ he was so frustrated. He groaned.

The door opened and voice called, "Harry?" Harry heard the person enter the room. "Harry, mate?"

Harry looked up, face pale, and stared at the redheaded man who stood before him. Ron Weasley was wearing his best black suit, along with a long flowing black robe with silver trimmings.

Ron scrutinised him. "You look like shit, mate." He stated, moving to sit next to his friend.

Harry considered a scathing comeback, then sighed, resting his head in his hands again. "I guess I'm just…really freaked out at the moment."

Ron snorted. "Of course you are, mate, it's your wedding day! There is no man alive who does not feel freaked out on his wedding day. Remember what I was like?"

Harry had to laugh. Ron had been married last year, Harry as his best man. He had been unable to talk and almost throttled himself with his tie. Hermione later assured him that she had felt just as nervous, but Harry didn't believe her. Though it was nice of her to try and make Ron feel better.

"I'll bet Sev isn't this nervous." Harry said, sobering suddenly. He had never known Severus Snape to be anything less than completely self-composed, aside from the day he had proposed. Harry smiled faintly.

Ron stared at him bug-eyed. "Harry. I've just come from his room. I had to stop him pulling his own hair out. Malfoy was having a right time of it trying to calm him down."

Harry snorted. He had had no problems with Severus choosing Draco Malfoy to be his best man. But Draco had no idea how to handle himself in a crises. 

Ron clasped his shoulder. "Come on, Harry. You're getting married in an hour. You can't do that in your boxers."

Harry blinked at Ron, then looked down at himself. He was wearing blue silk boxers with a pink bunny print, along with a white cotton sleeveless vest. 

"And Harry?" Harry looked up at his best man. "You're my best mate and all…but I'm not helping you get dressed."

Harry laughed and pushed Ron out of the room. Upon closing the door, Harry looked around, his eyes coming to rest on his own suit hanging up on the cupboard door. He walked over to it and fingered the soft material, a slight smile on his face. He was getting married. For real. Today. 

The small smile broke into the trademark Potter grin. He was marrying the most wonderful man to ever walk the face of the Earth. 

***

Fifteen minutes later found Harry standing before the mirror scrutinising his reflection. He was dressed in soft pants in a silvery-grey material and a white button-up silk shirt. His boots were of black dragonhide that were spelled to conform comfortably to his foot. Still hanging up at the cupboard was his robe of the same silvery material of his pants. 

It was the tie he was having trouble with. He didn't understand it. He had been tying ties his whole life, yet whenever he tried to do it now, it was either back-to-front, lopsided or it tied his fingers in knots. The tie was of black silk, with alternating images of lions and snakes embroidered in silver around the edges. It had been the dressmaker's idea when she had heard whom he was marrying. 

And he couldn't tie it round his neck. It refused.

The door opened again and Harry turned, his face breaking into a grin as he saw who entered. His godfather, Sirius Lupin-Black stood in the frame beaming proudly at him. Harry walked over to the man and caught him in a tight hug. Sirius was dressed much the same as Ron was, his long black hair tied neatly back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. 

Harry let him go and looked up at him beseechingly, holding his tie up for Sirius's inspection. "I can't seem to tie this right. Help?"

To his shock, Sirius laughed outright. "James had the same problem on his wedding day. He got me to help him as well." The older man stared at his best friend's son. "You look so much like he did that day, Harry. Only he was wearing white, not silver." Harry smiled at his godfather's words. Thirsty as he always was for any recollections other people had of his parents, it was wonderful to hear his father had been just like him. 

He stood still as Sirius deftly knotted his tie and straightened it, then stood back to admire the man his godson had become. Harry stood tall and straight, grinning at the older man. 

"Remus is waiting for me downstairs, Harry." Sirius said, "I'll leave you to finish getting ready." The Animagus turned and left, quietly closing the door behind him. 

Harry turned once again to the mirror and picked up a comb, attempting to make his stubborn hair lie flat. It would be so nice if Severus could see him, just for once, looking smart, instead of scruffy as though he'd just got out of bed.

"It's part of who you are, dearie." The mirror spoke up again. "He's marrying you for you, spiky hair and all."

Harry sighed and nodded at the mirror, putting down the comb. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right." The mirror replied smugly. 

As a final touch, Harry grabbed his robe and slipped the soft material over his shoulders, buttoning it from the waist up to the point just below his collarbone. It fell to his ankles, meeting the hem of his pants. 

"You look lovely, dear. One of the best grooms I've seen in many years." The mirror said dreamily. "And believe you me, I've seen quite a few."

Harry blushed at the complement, and pulled the hood over his head in the customary fashion.

***

Harry wanted to kill someone. Preferably the person who came up with this stupid custom. 

It was considered bad luck for two people getting married to see each other on the day of their wedding until both were present at the alter. This meant, that although Harry was now standing next to Severus, both with their hoods covering their heads, he couldn't look at him. It was infuriating!

Instead, Harry looked straight ahead, his eyes coming to rest instead on the ringbearer and the flower girl. 

The ringbearer was none other than Dobby the house elf. He was standing proudly in his own black suit (Odd socks hidden under his pants which was a relief as one was the sock Harry had given him in his second year and it was by now rather moth-eaten.) The little elf held a red and silver velvet cushion with great reverence. Upon it were two rings, one gold, one silver. 

The flower girl was Sirius and Remus's four-year-old daughter, Sandra. Sirius and Remus had tied the knot in Harry's seventh year and had announced Remus's pregnancy just after the honeymoon. It was generally known that Remus had already been pregnant before the wedding, they just hadn't wanted to announce it beforehand. 

The little girl's light brown hair was shoulder-length and had been curled for the occasion. She was dressed in a plain closed robe of soft white material, embroidered with silver roses on the hem and on the cuffs. She held a basket of white, red and pink flower petals that was almost as big as she was.

Harry fidgeted slightly as he raised his eyes to wander about the room. On either side of the aisle were benches filled with people; Harry and Severus's family and friends (Contrary to popular belief, Severus had a rather large extended family of cousins, aunts and uncles from all over the world). At the front of the aisle stood Professor Albus Dumbledore, conductor of ceremonies. This he had every right to be as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. 

Suddenly, a cheerful wedding march started up, quite different to the slow dreary tune that always played at Muggle weddings. This one had a bounce and made everyone want to get up and dance in happiness.

With the wide grin on his face hidden by his hood, Harry stepped through the large oak doors and began the walk down the aisle, keeping in step with Severus (Harry thought it rather funny that Severus was walking with a skip in his step ¾ he had never seemed like one to do so). 

Sandra Lupin-Black danced ahead of Dobby, giggling and throwing flower petals everywhere. Dobby however, aware of the precious burden he carried, simply walked quickly and did not do anything in his step that could cause the rings to fall. 

Harry resisted the urge to grasp Severus's hand as they walked down the aisle which suddenly seemed to be many miles long. It was all he could do to keep walking at a relatively sedate pace and not run ahead like an impatient schoolboy.

Harry looked around and smiled at all the people who were attending. Molly and Arthur Weasely were sitting near the front, Molly with a handkerchief dabbing her eyes, Arthur beaming at the pair. The rest of the Weasely brood were there too. Ginny looked happy for him, yet wistful, though for what, Harry was uncertain. Fred and George were rolling their eyes, and the raven-haired young man saw something sticking out of Fred's back pocket that looked suspiciously like a firework. Percy looked as pompous as he always did, hand entwined with that of none other than Neville Longbottom. Bill beamed at him proudly from next to his Egyptian wife, Sanita. Charlie and his own husband, Oliver Wood, were standing happily side-by-side, giving the former Gryffindor Seeker a pair of thumbs up. 

And Ron, Ron was standing at the alter across from Severus's best man, Draco Malfoy. Hermione stood at his side, skin glowing from the late stages of her pregnancy. Also in the front row stood Sirius and Remus, the latter snapping pictures, especially of his little daughter. 

Harry came to a rest at the alter and turned to meet his future husband, a grin on his face, and lowered his hood. Simultaneously, Severus pushed back his own hood and smiled happily at the younger man. 

Harry felt warm happy tears spilling down his face as he stared into the deep black eyes, so full of emotion for him, so full of love.

They then turned their heads to look at Dumbledore. The old wizard's eyes were twinkling more than ever behind his half-moon spectacles as his two former students, granted of different generations, stood before him, ready to pledge themselves to each other for eternity. At the Headmaster's nod, Severus and Harry clasped their hands.

"We are gathered," began Dumbledore, "To join the lives of Severus Snape and Harry Potter. If anyone has reason that these two should not be joined, speak now, or not at all."

Harry's eyes nervously flickered to the congregation. When no one spoke, he turned back, relieved, to stare once more into his beloved's eyes.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more. He continued in a loud, clear voice. "Severus Anthony Laurence Snape," Harry saw Severus wince and stifled a giggle as he felt the entire crowd blink at the Potions Master's middle names, "Do you take this man to be your husband? Do you swear to be faithful to him, to love and care for him through good times and bad? Do you swear to honour him and treat him with respect for as long as you both shall live?"

Severus smiled slightly and he inclined his head. "I do." Harry felt he was going to burst from the happy balloon that was inflating inside him.

Dumbledore turned to the former Gryffindor. "Harry James Potter, "Do you take this man to be your husband? Do you swear to be faithful to him, to love and care for him through good times and bad? Do you swear to honour him and treat him with respect for as long as you both shall live?"

And Harry nodded. "I do."

Dumbledore beamed at both of them. "Could be have the rings please."

Dobby the house elf bustled forward and bowed, still holding the cushion with the rings on it. "Dobby has them, Headmaster, sir!" he squeaked happily. A slight chuckle arose from the crowd.

Severus took the plain silver ring. "Harry, when you came into my life, I did everything I could to resist the feelings I had for you, simply because I believed that to love you must be wrong. Now, I see that it is nothing if not _right_. In a world where I was drowning in darkness, you became my light. When I had fallen to despair, you brought me hope. These last four years you have been my confidante, my friend, and my lover. Harry James Potter," He slipped the wedding band onto Harry's finger. "Today I claim you as my husband."

Harry gave him a wobbly smile through the tears now cascading down his face. He picked up the gold ring remaining on the cushion. His voice shook as he spoke "Sev, I once heard a story. It said that once all humans had two heads, four arms and four legs and they were the happiest race on earth. The gods saw them like that and they were jealous, and in their jealousy they struck out at the humans, cutting them in two so that they only had one head, two arms and two legs each. Then the gods scattered the humans all over the world cursed forever to spend their entire lives looking for the other half of their soul. I believe I have found my soulmate in you. Severus Anthony Laurence Snape," And Harry slipped the gold band onto Severus's left ring finger, "Today I claim you as my husband."

Dumbledore's eyes were by now twinkling so much they could have blinded anyone who looked at them. He picked up a long piece of red cloth and bound it tightly round their joined hands. "And so it is done. May I present to all the witnesses here, Mr and Mr Snape-Potter!" He added in a softer undertone, barely heard over the cheers of the congregation, "You may kiss."

Harry stared into Severus's eyes for what seemed like and eternity, and when their lips joined for the first time as a married couple, it was as if legions of angels were singing in celebration.

~*~

My very first Snarry! What did you think of it?

I was thinking of writing a couple of companion pieces to this: a prequel (Explaining how Harry and Severus got together in the first place) and a sequel (All about how married life is for the blissful couple). What do you think? Good idea/bad idea?

See the cute little bluish button down there? Please click on it and send me a review!


End file.
